Taking care of it yourself
by Azalea Rose Black
Summary: After months of flirting and teasing from Remy, Rogue is feeling rather 'frustrated' until she receives a bit of advice from her psyche's on how to deal with it herself. Pure smut! if you don't like don't read! ROMY
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing smut so please let me know what you think. If you don't like smut don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men.

* * *

It was getting late and Rogue was exhausted but after three long hours in the danger room with the others she was in desperate need of a shower. As much as she loved hand-to-hand combat training, being paired with Gambit had left her feeling a little more than just flustered. Slowly she made her way back to her room, hoping to head straight for the bathroom once she got there.

_- Kid your exhausted; a shower can wait till morning. Get some sleep. –_

_-Eww Logan that's, like, totally disgusting! She was working her ass off in there, she must stink! She can't sleep like that. Rogue, have a shower. –_

She had felt the psyches' presence growing stronger for the last half an hour. They always seemed to be able to slip past her control when she was tired and right now she was bushed. Choosing to ignore the bickering as best she could, she let her body work on autopilot as it took her up to her room.

_- I agree with Kitty, it will loosen her up before she sleeps, she'll be stiff as a board in the morning if she waits. –_

_- Yah, Storm is right Rogue. A hot shower is good for vorking out tension. –_

_- You call that a workout? Ha, I've never seen anything quite so pathetic. She was too busy flirting with that Cajun to do any real training.–_

At this Rogue's cheeks began to burn. She hated the fact that she had a constant audience to her life and thoughts but the mention of her previous actions with Gambit brought back all the feelings she had felt during their 'workout' together. She could still feel every single place on her body that his hands had touched; her skin tingling in delight at the memory of the contact. He had been all over her at every chance he got. Most of the time Rogue ended up pinned to the floor. She'd throw him off just for him to somehow manage to pin her down again and claim it to be "a better angle" causing her cheeks to flush scarlet. At the time she'd thrown a few punches and shouted at him, but he just gave her that cocky smirk that made her knees weak and murmured something in french that, judging by his seductive tone, was anything but an apology. She dragged her hands through her hair and groaned in frustration as her stomach knotted up and warmth began to pool between her legs again.

_- Better, like, make that a cold shower, eh Rogue?-_

_- Jeez get a room will ya.-_

_-Stripes do me a favour; think about something else, ANYTHING else.-_

_- Leave the girl Logan. We are, after all, in _her_ mind. It's not like she is deliberately forcing this on us.-_

_- You know there is a way of _dealing_ with that feeling yourself, Rogue. – _

_- OMG, Tabby you did not just suggest that! Ew. –_

_- Hell no that is NOT something I want to see. She can do whatever she likes when she gets some control again but not while we're here to witness everything!-_

_- Well Claws, there's a simple answer to that; DON'T LOOK, PERVERT! Hahahaa. –_

_- Actually I think it might be healthy for her, given her unfortunate circumstances. It might be good to work out that tension herself as it would prove ... problematic for her to explore these feelings as a normal teenage might –_

_- Wow Storm, way to be diplomatic. – _

_- Storm I, like, seriously can't believe you just like totally said that! – _

'_Can ya'll stop talkin' like Ah'm not even here' _Rogue silently seethed to herself but the psyche's paid no attention to her whatsoever. The voices grew louder and louder until she understood very little of what they were actually saying; her friends were busy arguing about what she should do about her 'feelings' for Remy and the other less sociable inmates of her mind were just trying to annoy her while they had the chance. There was one voice missing though and considering he was currently the topic of conversation Rogue was surprise he was not at the forefront of her mind. Usually he was keen to know what she was thinking whenever her thoughts turned towards 'the real' Remy. Also he was the last person she had absorbed (Remy had pushed his luck too far yesterday when he tried to give Rogue a quick kiss on the cheek and had conveniently ended up unconscious face down in her lap) so she would have thought his voice would be louder than usual but he had yet to make an appearance at all. Confused, she focused on the voices to see if she just hadn't heard him over the others' incessant ramblings.

- _Looking for m' chérie? Remy's flattered. – _She felt him at the back of her mind, sitting quietly behind the others.

"Don't get ya hopes up Cajun. Ah was just curious as to why ya hadn't made some crude comment yet." She quietly said out loud knowing no-one in the real world would hear her now that she was in the safety of her own room. "Ya normally straight in there with a line the second Ah so much as think about having a shower, never mind thinking 'bout ..."

_- How t' relieve sexual tension? -_

"Yeah ... that." Rogue felt her cheeks flood despite the fact that no-one was there to see.

_- Never got m' anywhere before did it? Besides yo'r dead on yo'r feet, t'ought you'd appreciate being left alone for once. – _

She didn't know what to say in response, it wasn't uncommon for Remy to be considerate of her feelings but it always took her by surprise when he was. It was partly why she liked him; he always knew what she needed and secretly she loved it. She felt him smile as he heard what she was thinking.

_- Yo'r welcome, petite. – _

"Wish the others were as nice." She said as she rubbed her temples already feeling the effects of the others arguing in her mind. Then suddenly it was quiet. As if someone had flicked the 'off' switch. All the voices were silent at once, but not just silent; they were gone. She could not feel their presence in her mind at all. They were back where she normally kept them locked up when she had full control of her mind; leaving only one lonely Cajun left for her to deal with.

_- Dat better __chérie__? - _

"How'd ya do that?"

_- Dats not important, what's important is y've got some peace now, non? –_

"Thank ya sugah, that's real sweet of ya."

_- Mon pleasure.- _

Smiling to herself, Rogue walked into her small bathroom and turned the shower on to let the water temperature build up. Sweet as psyche-Remy's actions may have been, he was still not getting a peek of her body through her eyes so she carefully avoided the mirror as she stripped off each piece of clothing. Making her way back to the shower she tested the water before slowly stepping under it; letting its warmth sooth her aching muscles. Rolling her shoulders and stretching her arm out under the warm water felt amazing but it did nothing to help ease the 'tension' sitting low in her belly. She. Wanted. Remy. It was simple really, yet there was nothing she could do about it. He deliberately wound her up, constantly trying to get under her skin and make her angry. He'd do anything to get a reaction from her and she was left frustrated and completely unsatisfied. She swore, one day she would snap, forget the damn consequences and just jump him in front of everyone. After all, she would surely go mad if these feelings weren't dealt with soon.

_- Dat's why he does it. –_

"What?" She'd almost completely forgotten that psyche-Remy was still listening in to everything she was thinking. Despite the hot temperature of the shower, she felt her cheeks flush once more at being caught thinking about him in such a manner.

_- Remy, he's deliberately winding y' up so dat y' give into him. He knows how he makes y' feel, he's just waitin' fo' y' t' admit it. Oh and petite, y' can t'ink o' Remy __**anyway**__ y' like. – _She could feel rather than see the cocky smirk her gave her as he spoke the last part.

"Why are ya telling meh this? He is _**you**_ after all." To be honest, she wasn't surprised by Remy's actions. It was typical of him to pull this kind of stunt but she was angry with herself for playing right into his hands so easily. It was too late to turn his plan back on him now, she was too far gone. Rogue was so frustrated she couldn't think about anything else; she needed some sort of relief and as far as she could see Remy was the only one who could give it to her.

_- Dat ain't necessarily true, y' could as Tabby put it 'take care of it yo'rself'. – _

"Ah don't think Ah'm entirely comfortable with that, especially with you watching. Besides Ah wouldn't even know where t' begin" It was true, she had never done _**that **_before. In fact, since her powers had manifested, she had believed that she would spend the rest of her days without experiencing any form of sexual activities full stop. She sighed to herself and dipped her head under the water; letting it run over her entire body, calming her aches and enveloping her with its gentle warmth.

_- I might be able t' help y' with dat. – _

"How'd ya mean?"

- _Close y' eyes._ –

Obediently Rogue closed her eyes, curious as to what the Cajun-psyche was up to.

- _Now relax, just let everyt'ing go. –_

Once again Rogue obeyed, letting her mind go blank just as Logan had shown her in meditation training. Her arms dropped to her sides and her surroundings disappeared as she drew herself into her mind, completely relaxing her body. She felt Remy's psyche getting closer the more she relaxed, until it was as though he was standing right behind her rather than being in her mind. She gasped but kept her eyes closed not wanting to ruin the sensation. She could almost imagine his breath tickling her neck, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

_- Dat's it, ch__é__rie, just relax. –_ he softly whispered in her ear. –_ Now let m' guild yo'r hands, don't t'ink. Just let dem move. –_

He placed his hands onto her own and brought them to her naked hips. Her breathing stepped up a gear, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly. She didn't stop to think how this was possible; instead just let the feelings he was creating rip through her like wildfire. He moved her hands up her body slowly, caressing every inch of subtle skin as they went until they found her breasts, slick from the shower water still cascading down her sensitive body. Her hands explored the perfectly shaped mounds expertly; massaging them tenderly, occasionally flicking and pinching her hardened nipples just enough to make her gasp in delight.

After a few moments, one hand slowly made its way back down her body; gliding across her stomach and over her hip to find the crease between her leg and her most intimate area. He slowly let a single finger run the length of her folds making Rogue shudder and gasp once more at the sensation he was able to create through the simplest touch. Gently parting her lips he made a soft circular motion against her nub causing her body to jerk suddenly of its own accord; pleasure shot through her like electricity. He pressed against her again, this time continuing his attack on her hypersensitive bud. Rogue let a moan escape as she was unable to contain the incredible feeling any longer. Her knees gave out and she let her body sink to the bottom of the shower cubical. Another wave of mind-blowing pleasure coursed through her as Remy inserted a finger deep into her heated core; her walls clenched down on it begging for more. He added another finger and slowly began pumping in and out, his pace picking up rapidly.

Rogue's head dropped back, resting against the tiles, as another moan slipped past her parted lips. She no longer cared if anyone heard; she was fast losing all coherent thought, only wanting this feeling to never end but knowing that it wasn't enough. Something was building up inside of her, growing more and more intense with each movement Remy made. Her breathing was erratic, her skin on fire and every nerve ending ablaze. Remy brought a second hand down to rub against her nub once more. Rogue's world ended in an explosion of pure astonishing pleasure. Spectacular lights danced across her vision and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

After a few moments of dazed bliss, she realise that she was in a heap at the bottom of the shower and the water was still running. She picked herself up, washed quickly and dried. She walked into her bedroom still wrapped in a small white towel and studied herself in the mirror. The girl looking back at her looked completely relaxed with rosy cheeks and eyes that seemed to sparkle. For the first time in months Rogue felt happy and best of all satisfied.

_- Tu es très belle. It's nice t' see y' smiling again, y' should er... 'take care' o' yo'rself more often.- _

"Ah'm not if that counted as 'taking care of it myself'" She said to herself in the mirror but smiled happily none the less.

_- I'm not sure if it did either but it sure was fun – _he replied sounding thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Yeah, it sure was." She smirked to herself, finally feeling able to play the 'real' Remy at his own games.

* * *

Please R&R even if you don't have much to say it's nice to get something back =)

Aza x


	2. Chapter 2

This story turned out to be quite a hit so I thought I'd add in another chapter, not sure if there will be another after this but I'm your typical review whore so if there's lots of reviews I'll probably do another chapter. And for those who have read my other story I'm very very sorry I'm neglecting it but I have literally lost the plot with it. I haven't given up yet though and I have been working on the latest chapter for months now but I'm not posting it till its right and I know where I'm going with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men!

* * *

Remy watched Rogue stalk out of the danger room; her hips swaying angrily as she all but ran out of the room when Logan had ended the session for the day. He smirked to himself the whole time, enjoying the effect he had on her. It was far too easy to wind her up and get her angry. He knew he shouldn't enjoy it so much but _dieu _she was beautiful when she got angry. He noticed Logan glaring at him from across the room, and not wanted to get another lecture from the over protective father-figure, he decided a sharp exit might be in order.

Quietly he made his way back to his room, pausing only briefly to give his most charming smile and a flirtatious wink to a few of the x-girls he passed on his way. Sure he wasn't genuinely interested in the girls, most of whom he wasn't even sure if they were of legal age, but they were pretty and he had his reputation to uphold. Besides he felt it was important to make sure every girl felt pretty and worthy of attention. He hated hearing about young girls who made themselves sick because of the stereotyped 'beauty perfection'. All women were beautiful in his mind, not matter their shapes or size. That didn't mean he was going to sleep with them all, he had his 'type' but he felt they all deserved some attention now and then.

He stepped into his room and locked the door behind him, sure one could argue it was pointless having a lock in a house full of mutants but it made him feel better none the less. He pulled his combat shirt over his head and tossed it into his wash basket. He walked across his room stopping in front the dresser to empty his pockets of playing cards and other trinkets he used in battle situations. He hadn't needed them today but he liked to be prepared for every eventuality, especially as Logan liked to spring surprise battle plans on them when he thought they weren't expecting it.

As he laid the last packet of cards down his eyes drifted to the lonely card he had wedged in the edge of the mirror frame a few weeks ago, his lucky lady. He gazed at it for a few moments seeing Rogues face staring back at him. He leant forward on the dresser with both hands supporting his weight. His thoughts drifted back to the danger room session they'd just had; remembering the feeling of her body struggling under his. He let out his breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. If only she knew how much she affected him.

Time for a cold shower he decided.

He ducked his head under the cool water letting it run down his tensed back. He let his mind drift as he relished in the sensation of the water drumming against his skin.

_Her body slammed into the mat with a gratifying thud, he quickly slide over her pinning her to the ground. Their bodies touched almost intimately, his legs straddled hers while his body was arched over her so he could hold her wrists down above her head. Their faces were mere inches apart and he could feel her ragged breath dancing across his lips, she was breathing heavily having exerted herself trying to outmatch him. She should have known that was impossible but he was pleased to see her chest bobbing up and down in a delightfully seductive manner._

'_Ready t' admit defeat chere?'_

'_Never!'_

_Glaring up at him menacingly she lifted her leg over his and slid her foot up to his knee unknowingly causing a shiver to run through his spine. With her leg as leverage, she then lifted her torso up using the momentum to try and throw Remy off balance so she could reverse their position and roll on top of him. He felt her body pressed flush across his own, her petit hips meeting his and her ample breasts pushed firmly against his chest. Their gazes locked, his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of her body against his and for a moment Remy's world stopped. _

_Then with startling clarity the world sped back up and he found himself falling to the side as she used the shift in weight to roll on top of him, ready to pin him to the floor. He used her own momentum against her and continued the roll till he was once again on top of her but this time he found his hips nested between her beautiful long legs._

Merde, he had to stop thinking about her or he would lose it. He pulled his head back so that the water flowed down his chest; the cold water was doing nothing to douse his want of her. Frustrated, he shut off the shower and roughly dried himself as he made his way out of the small en-suite before unceremoniously dropping his body down onto his bed. As he lay there and looked up at the ceiling his thoughts once again drifted back to Rogue; Rogue and her luscious legs. He could have taken her then and there without any regrets, the fact that the others were there watching be damned, he wanted her. He needed to bury himself in her and make her moan his name in the most sinful way possible.

The way his body reacted to even the mere thought of her surprised him. It was like he was a horny teenager all over again and he was becoming painfully aware of the hot throbbing sensation, begging for release, that was growing more intense with every naughty thought of her. It was then that he realised that he had unconsciously begun stroking himself, something he hasn't done in years. What had she done to him? He closed his eyes and imagined it was her delicate hand stroking him instead. Her hand, encase in soft leather, wrapped around him creating the most amazing sensations to spark within his body. He quickly opened a drawer in the bedside table next to him and put on his own soft leather gloves before continuing his ministrations.

His breathing became rapid and his heart doubled its normal pace. He imagined her sitting over him smiling down at him hungrily as she continued stroking him expertly; her other hand running over his toned abs causing him to growl in satisfaction. His actions quickly became frantic as he drew close to his end, he could feel it building inside himself and he couldn't wait for the ecstasy that would come with his release. He changed his strokes so that his thumb grazed that glorious spot only he seemed able to find and after a few caresses he found his body convulsing in pleasure. He lay back riding the final waves of bliss that coursed through his body.

As he lay there, enjoying the last few moments of his release, a smile spread across his face. He, Remy Etienne LeBeau, infamous ladies' man extraordinaire, reduced to touching himself in a desperate attempt to relieve some sexual tension. He laughed at himself. All because of some spunky teenage girl who hadn't even as much as had her first kiss. She was violent towards him, she swore at him and she avoided him. She told him that she hated him and yet here he lay, all his thoughts plagued, almost haunted, by her presence and she hadn't the slightest clue of the affect she had on him. Some might call him a masochistic but _mon dieu_, he thought to himself, _the girl was amazing._

* * *

hmmm... Remy in the shower, what could be better lol

So hope you liked it, you know the drill R&R please!

Till next time, Aza x


End file.
